Second Chance
by Black Zed
Summary: Who am I? How did I get here?" A boy wakes up on the scramble, with no memories of his past, nor his name or age. Fleeing from the noise he finds a girl and forms a pact. Rated T just to be sure.


**Hey there!**

**I thought, maybe it's time to add a fanfic, I've been a member for some time, but i never actually uploaded something, so...**

**The name of this fic will be explained throughout the fic. You'll see *evil grin***

**By the way, english is not my native language, so don't get mad if you see some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

* * *

**Day 1 - Prologue**

* * *

_**Who am I?**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**How did I get here?**_

As I open my eyes, i see people passing by. They don't seem to notice me...

_**Why?**_

I stand up, looking around. Strange looking creatures approach me.

_**What's happening?**_

The wolf-like creatures jump in my direction, attempting to slash me with their... claws?

_**What's going on?**_

I run away, arriving at a statue in the shape of a dog, trying to defend myself by blocking their slashes with my arms, a blonde girl runs in my direction.

_**Who is she?**_

"We have to form a pact!" she yells at me.  
"Why?" I ask her.  
"Do you want to die? We HAVE to form a pact. NOW!"  
"Okay." I say. Strange lights engulf us as the wolves -or that's what I think they are- back off.

_**What happened?**_

"Okay, now we can fight them" she says.  
The people around us disappear, the scenery changes a bit. The wolves are back. We stand back to back, the girl shooting some sort of bullets at them.  
"You know how to fight?" she asks me. A wolf jumps at me. I hide my face behind my arms. My arms start to glow, tattoos appearing on them, claws forming on the tips of my fingers. I look at my arm.

_**What just happened?**_

I take the opportunity and slash at one of the wolves, it disappears instantly.

"Wow. That's one strange, though powerful psyche" She says, after defeating the last one  
"What?" I ask  
"A psyche. The thing you use to fight the Noise"

I look at my arm again.

"Not very talkative, are you?" she says. She smiles at me. Makes me feel weird  
"I'm Tsubasa Reika, call me Reika. What's your name?"

_**What's my name?**_

"I... Don't know" I look at the ground

_**Who am I?**_

"You don't? How about I give you a name then"  
"Go ahead"  
"Umm, what about... Hotaru. It means firefly. That's my favorite animal"  
I shrug "Sure"

_**Hotaru...**_

She starts walking towards the crossing I woke up at. "Now let's get to 104"  
"Why should we?" I ask her  
"Didn't you get the mission mail?" she says, taking a cellphone out of her pocket, displaying a text saying 'Get to 104, you have 90 minutes. Fail and face erasure'

I slap my pockets. No phone.

"I don't have a phone" I tell her. I look at her hand. A red timer seems to be burnt in it. "What's that?" I ask her.  
"You don't have one?" she says. "Weird... Anyway, it shows us how much time we have left."  
"What happens if it runs out?" I ask.  
She looks at the ground, the shadow of her hair hiding her eyes. "We... We'll lose our second chance"

_**Second chance?**_

I don't really get it. But I decide to stop asking. Seems to be a touchy subject...

* * *

We arrive at a huge building. Reika points at the sign on top of it. It says '104'. The timer on her right hand fades away.

"We made it" she says.  
"Seems so..."  
"Hey Hotaru?"  
"Yeah"  
"Who are you really? Normally, if you don't own a cell, you usually get one when you enter the Game. And you didn't get a timer either. Don't you think that's odd?"  
"I guess... I don't really know myself. I just woke up on that crossing..." I point at the crossing we just passed "...without any memory. No name, no age, no past. I don't even know how I got here." I tell her. I look at her again. She smiles. Reika seems to be a nice person...

**And then, everything went black...**

* * *

**End of chapter one. So, how did you like it. I have a plot in mind for this story, though it's not completely developed yet. And, just to be clear, Hotaru's amnesia is different from Neku's. I have some nice plot twists in mind**

Neku: Thank the Composer. I thought you were gonna make a ripoff.

**Hey, how did you get in here?**

Neku: you left the door open. Beat's skating on your rooftop and Shiki is fixing some of your clothes.

**So THAT'S the noise I heard. Anyway, Neku, I give you the honor.**

Neku: A'ight then. Sir Eagle does not own anything of TWEWY. All rights go their rightful owners.

**I DO own Hotaru and Reika though, same goes for the plot of this story.**

Shiki: Comment, Rate, Subscribe please.


End file.
